Darkness Of The Heart
by OtakuWorld83
Summary: Naruto is born with 5 eyes, and gets beaten by the towns people . When Naruto's mom gets killed Naruto swears revenge on the people, who killed her because of him . He will kill everyone for making him a monster, will he get his revenge before he gets killed by the Uchiha clan though ?


It was a cold winter, the snow was thick and the clouds covered the blue sky . No sun or bird to be seen, a young boy slowly walked back home . His head down and trying to make no sounds, scared he was so scared .

Other people stopped as they see him, their eyes on him watching his every move .

They call him a freak, a monster, someone who did not deserve to be born . That's what they told him .

Someone throw something to his head, a rock he looked up scared and the people screamed .

' Go away you monster ! '

' Die ! Die ' Shouted a child who still throw rocks .

' Just die already !' A man screamed as he grabbed a stick, as he swing with it threating the young boy to be hit .

' Stop it ! ' The boy cried as he tried to run, the snow makes it to hard and he was so tired already .' Monster !'

' I am not a monster ! ' Tears run down his cheeks, they were fat and heavy as they make his vision blurry .

He run and run people sometimes chase time, as they laughed as he fell every time he thought he was getting away .

Some rocks still hit him, some could grab him around his collar shoking him hard as they release him seconds after .

As they were hunting an animal, an scary, angry animal who eat their children . He wanted it to stop .

As the people slowly stopped, he breathed softly he was almost home .

His house was not all that great, but it gave him a safe feeling it was all he got . And he smiled as he thought of his mother waiting for him .

She sat on the steps to the door, smiling as it began to snow slowly . She looked up as she smiled at him .' Honey wel ... ' She stopped as she got up, her hand slowly going to his cheek .' What happened .' She looked scared she know what happened, she was just scared .

' They got me again ...' He said .' Sorry mama .' He told her .' It's not your fault honey, it's not your fault .' She said as she gave him a hug .' Come inside it's warmer there .' She took him by his hand, as he looked up at her .

Her smile was beautiful, her red hair was his favorite thing about her . Like her good heart she saw no monster, but a child who was her son . She was not evil and saw no evil in anyone .

They walked inside as she closed the door, he took off his shoes . ' I going to look for bandages okay, go sit on the couch .' As she went to the kitchen, he walked slowly to the couch his body hurts, his heart hurt, his head hurt, everything hurts everyday .

' Naruto those people ... Please forgive them .' As she spoke .' They don't know what they are doing, they are scared and can not understand how wonderful you are .'

Naruto was silent as he looked away, bus his mother made him look at her .' I beg you Naruto, I beg you don't give in to them . One day you be free, one day you can get out of here and go into the world . Not everyone is evil, not everyone is going to hurt you, there many people who understand you so please Naruto till then . Please don't give in to them . ' She cried and cried as she hold him, he hugs her back with tears in his eyes .

He loves her so much, he will try for her he will .

As night fell and diner was done, his mother brought him to bed .' I love you Naruto good night my angel .'

' I love you too mommy .' His voice was heavy as he slept right away, his mother smiled as she kissed his forehead and walked away . As she closed the door she sighed .' Why do you have to do this to him ... He is just a child . ' She looks up as she noticed someone walking in her house .' Our child .' Tears running down her eyes, as the person holds a gun . And pointed right at her .

Naruto slept and slept as he did not hear the gun shot or the cries and screams of his mother .

He turned and turned he was having a nightmare, the reason also why he did not notice the person walking to his room .

The man was bald and heavy he wore black clothes as he glared at the child, he looked back at the other person .' Can I toture him ? '

The person nodded as he walked away out of the house, on his way he glanced at the woman . As he went on his knees, and quickly walked away as he put something in his pocket .

' Everything okay sir ? ' Asked an other man with grey hair and a scar on his eye which caused the eye not to open .' Everything is okay let's go . '

As the boss drove away with the grey haired man .

The heavy bald man licked his lips as he was still in the room .' Maybe making you my bitch, will be enough for you stupid brat ! ' As he grabbed the child's shoulder, the eyes opened as he looked back at him .' Disgusting .' The man said but then he screamed as Naruto grabbed his arm and twisted it .

He broke the whole arm in 1 second, the man fell on the ground . As he tried to get away to the open door, but Naruto was quicker as he let the door close with a wave with his hand .

The man screamed in pain and horror as the door closed in front of him .

People wake up from the screams and they smelled smoke, some went ouside as others looked from their windows .

They looked in horror as the house of the monster child they beat everyday was on fire, but it was not really that they looked in horror in . It was the bloody corpse that was hanging from a window, burning with the house and everything in it .

Naruto walking slowly outside the house, tired, confusion on his face as he looked around . He almost fell from the stairs, as he looked around .' Where is my mommy ? ' He asked a man who was in front of him .

The man looked in shock at him . ' What ? '

' Where is my mommy ? ' Naruto cried harder all his eyes were crying .

' What's going on here ? ' A man named Umino Iruka walked to the man and Naruto .' Get the child away from here it's dangerous .

' Don't touch him Umino-san ! '

' It's a monster ! '

' Let him die .'

But Iruka took Naruto up and looked at his face, and then confused looked back at the others .' A monster ? It's just child .'

' Don't you see it !'

' Look at his eyes ! '

Iruka walked away from the house, as he heard the firetruck . He looked at Naruto's face .' Just because of his eyes don't make him a monster .'

Naruto hold him tight, as he looked scared .

' His eyes ! '

' There is nothing wrong with his eyes ! '

' He has 5 ! '

Iruka looked at Naruto .' Don't listen to them boy, I have you okay .'

Naruto nodded as he stared back at his house .' Mister ... "

' Yes ? '

' Where is my mommy ? '

Iruka looked back as he had a feeling, his mother won't be in this world anymore .' Everything will be okay ... Everything will be okay .'

Naruto closed his eyes as he leaned at the man, who holds him for dear life .

 _It's okay everything will be okay ._


End file.
